The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Heuchera and given the cultivar name of ‘Havana’. Heuchera is in the family Saxifragaceae. Heuchera ‘Havana’ originated from a cross between Heuchera 796-8, a proprietary non-commercial hybrid, as the seed parent, and Heuchera 758-1, a proprietary non-commercial hybrid, as, as the pollen parent.
Compared to the seed parent, Heuchera 796-8, the new cultivar has yellow to lime colored leaves rather than purple brown.
Compared to the pollen parent, Heuchera 758-1, the new cultivar has yellow to lime colored leaves rather than purple.
There are no similar Heuchera on the market.
This new Heuchera is uniquely distinguished by:                1. rose colored flowers in a wand-type inflorescence,        2. small, veiled, lime colored leaves,        3. very free flowering on short flower stalks,        4. repeat blooming, and        5. a well branched, small, mounding habit.        
This new cultivar has been reproduced only by asexual propagation (tip cuttings and tissue culture). Each of the progeny exhibits identical characteristics to the original plant. Asexual propagation by cuttings and tissue culture using standard micropropagation techniques with terminal and lateral shoots, as done in Canby, Oreg., shows that the foregoing characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations. The present invention has not been evaluated under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may change with variations in environment without a change in the genotype of the plant.